The Swap
by kairicoollike
Summary: Dean and Castiel awake to find that they have swapped bodies.
1. Chapter 1

The Swap

By Kairicoollike

* * *

Author's Note: This is my first fic and I really wanted to share it. Reviews and helpful criticisms are welcome. Hopefully I will update often, but I am making no promises. Sorry it's so short at the moment, but nonetheless...Enjoy!

* * *

Castiel awoke to the feeling of warmth next to him. This was odd in the fact that Castiel did not sleep, being that he is an angel, and also because that warmth was radiating from a semi-naked female lying beside him. Alarmed, he attempted to take flight, but he found that he could not. He pushed aside the cheap, scratchy sheets that were covering him and fled to the bathroom. Upon looking in the mirror, he did not see the face of Jimmy Novak, the face he had grown accustomed seeing, but the face of Castiel's dear (human) friend, Dean Winchester.

Castiel jumped back in panic. He ran his fingers across the familiar face that he had grown to love. "How have I manifested myself into this form?" Castiel thought as he stood staring in the clouded mirror at his new visage. Upon thinking this, Castiel left the small restroom. Trying not to wake the unfamiliar woman in bed, Castiel moved to Dean's travel bag, searching for appropriate attire.

Having gotten used to the suit and trench coat, Castiel found it uncomfortable sporting Dean's clothing. But nonetheless, Castiel put on Dean's usual clothes, grabbed Dean's belongings, and carefully left the hotel room.

When outside the room, Castiel looked round the parking lot to find the Impala. He walked to it and unlocked the car. He opened the door and slid into the backseat where he normally sat and took out Dean's portable communication device. After a few minutes, Castiel figured out how to turn the device on and went to the contacts of Dean's phone. The only people listed were Sam and Bobby's multiple phones. Castiel went to the name "Sammy" and hit call.

The phone rang for three tones until there was an answer. "Hello?" Sam answered from the other line, sounding groggy, as if Castiel had just awoken him, which he probably had.

"Sam-"Castiel tried to answer as Sam cut him off.

"Dean, I have been trying to call you all night. What happened to you?" Sam shouted.

"That's the problem, Sam. I don't know what happened because I'm not Dean. This is Castiel."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I was going to update sooner but I got lazy and kept getting distrated. But here it is. Chapter Two. Enjoy!

* * *

Dean opened his eyes to find the clear blue sky above him. The wind was cool on his face and the ground was soft beneath him. His fingers cascaded over the slippery grass surrounding him. Dean felt a flicker of peace, but that peaceful moment ended as soon as it came.

Dean's eyes shot open in alarm. He pushed himself hastily off the grass and looked around. He was in an empty park. Looking around he found a public restroom. He dashed to the small, bleak building and tugged on the door. It opened obligingly and Dean rushed inside. He entered the men's room and stood in front of the mirror. Slack-jawed and wide eyed, Dean looked into the eyes of Castiel, or specifically Jimmy Novak. Dean slapped Jimmy's face, or rather _his _face at the moment, hoping to wake up from this dreamlike reality, but no such thing happened.

Doing a terrible job of trying to calm down, Dean paced back and forth in front of the bathroom mirror. He abruptly stopped, turned to the mirror and tightly gripped the edge of the sink. "THIS IS BULLSHIT," Dean shouted at the reflection in the mirror. He turned and put his hands over his face, hoping for the reflection to change the next time he looked. It didn't.

Dean left the building and started looking around for any clues on where he was. He searched Cas' pockets but did not find anything, not even the cell phone Dean had given him. Nonetheless, Dean walked around trying to find anything he could work with. "Finally," Dean grumbled as he approached a car in the parking lot of the park. He broke into the car and looked in the glove compartment, which only contained the driver's manual. Dean let out a sigh and after several attempts started the car.

Dean drove out of the park and onto the long flat road. After 20 minutes, Dean spotted a gas station with a cluster of pay phones. He pulled in and scavenged some change out of the ash tray and from in between seat cushions. Dean got out of the car and strolled toward the pay phones. He approached one, put the coins in the slot, and dialed. "Yeah," answered the gruff voice of Bobby Singer. "Hey Bobby," Dean replied.

"Cas?"

"Yeah, uh, no. Bobby, its Dean."

"Boy, what liquor store did you drink this time?"

"Bobby I'm serious. I woke up in a park in the middle of where-the-hell knows and I stole a car and drove to a gas station. I'm in Cas's body. And I don't know how or why and I don't know where Cas is. Wait if I'm here….son of a bitch."

"What is it, son?"

"I feel violated."

"Don't start with that, you idgit. Now help me get an idea of where you are."

"I have no _freaking clue_."

"Well why don't you _ask someone_ for a change," Bobby said with the click of the receiver. Dean sighed and placed the phone back on its hook. He turned and looked at the gas station a few feet away and begrudgingly stalked towards it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for me to update. I have exams and I'm lazy. Well I managed to get this one out. Sorry it couldn't be longer. It's 2 am and I'm tired. Also reply to _the Twice-ler_: I am not planning on making this a destiel fic. Even though I love them so much, I don't want this to turn into that. So yeah. Hope you guys like it.

* * *

"What do you mean you're Cas? Dean I don't have time for-," Sam replied before Cas promptly cut him off.

"Listen to me Sam. I am not Dean, I am Castiel. I somehow woke up manifested in Dean's body and I would teleport myself to you if I could and prove it to you but I cannot because I have lost my grace. So now I am sitting in the Impala and trying to grasp the situation. And you are not helping by questioning my sanity," Castiel snarled through the phone, obviously annoyed by Sam's lack of trust in him.

"Okay, okay uh," Sam managed to utter, "Stay on the phone; I'll track your location."

"Just come quick, I think the woman will wake up soon."

"Woman- Oh right Dean yeah."

"Just get here quick, I don't know how much use I'll be without my grace intact."

"Okay I got it. I'll be there soon. Just stay there," Sam said with the click of the receiver.

"I'll just wait here then," Cas uttered, not realizing the call had ended.

* * *

Dean walked around the gas station, looking for someone to help him get an idea of where he was. Seeing no one, he stole a map and a beer and walked out the door. He walked back to the vehicle he had stolen and cracked open the beer. He took a swig and set the bottle on the roof of the car. Dean then took the map and looked at the cover. "You have _got_ to be kidding me," Dean groaned.

The map Dean held in his, or rather Jimmy Novak's hand, was of Canada; or to be more specific, Vancouver, Canada. "Cas, what the hell were you doing in Canada?" Dean asked himself. That is when he got to thinking of where he was the night before this catastrophe. "Shit, Cas." Dean thought was he felt himself being thrown at high speeds. Dean closed his eyes and waited for the spinning to stop.

Dean opened his eyes and found himself in the hotel room he has been in last night, except the space was vacant and all that remained was a fusty smell and some muddled sheets. He looked around for his bag but couldn't find it. Dean stopped in the middle of the room and looked towards the exit. "My baby," he said in horror as he ran out of the room. Dean let out a sigh of relief when he saw the Impala in the parking lot.

Dean ran to his car and placed a hand on the hood; comforted by the sight of "his baby." Although it did not comfort Dean seeing his visage sit abruptly upright in the backseat of the Impala. Dean screamed in shock, not used to seeing other people wear his face. After a few seconds of looking at the face he had associated with himself, Dean saw the hard, blank face that he was used to seeing on Cas' regular face. "Cas? Is that you?"

Castiel shuffled towards the door of the Impala and opened it hastily. He climbed out of the car and stood in front of Dean. "Yes, Dean. It's me," Cas replied when they turned to see an old car turn into the motel lot. Through the glass they could both see that it was Sam. Sam parked close-by and cut off the gas. Sam withdrew from the vehicle and started walking towards the two of them. Cas and Dean took slow steps to meet him halfway.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**: So this update took longer than I expected but things have been kind of terrible and hectic lately, but I found of random burst of energy today. Sorry in advance that this chapter is short. Hopefully I'll update soon. Cross your fingers! Enjoy!

* * *

"What do you mean you don't know how to fix this," Dean shouted at Cas angrily. Dean paced the room, Cas' trench coat whipping around him every time he turned.

"What I mean Dean," Cas hesitated, "what I mean is that I don't know what to fix. I don't know what we're dealing with. Also, at the moment I'm not an angel, you are." Dean stopped in his tracks; his eyes resting on Cas' unwavering eyes.

"So what you're telling me is that I am you; completely you? Like angel mojo and everything?"

"Yes. The only thing that seemed to change was our minds," Cas replied; seemingly unfazed by the entire situation. Dean looked down at his hands, trying to figure out he had become an angel.

"Well I couldn't find anything," Bobby stated, walking into the room holding a leather bound tome. "I looked through everything, nothing about switching two people's bodies, let alone a human and an angel." Bobby leaned against his desk with a look of frustration.

"I couldn't find anything either," Sam added from the kitchen. He walked in holding four beers, passing them out. He twisted the cap off and took a long pull from the bottle. "There is nothing about angels switching people's mentalities?"

"Nothing I've heard of, but I have been disconnected from heaven for a long time now. They may have found something," Cas retorted from where we was perched against the wall.

"Well I mean it's not like you can go up there now, I mean with the whole Trading Spaces situation going on," Dean commented from where he stood. Bobby, Sam, and Cas looked at Dean expectantly. "What?"

"You can listen in on them," Sam exclaimed.

"What do you mean 'listen in?'"

"You know, turn on a little Angel FM Radio."

"How about hell no."

"Dean, Sam's got a point," Bobby joined from his perch.

"First of all don't the angel's usually keep tabs on who is listening? And also I don't even know how to work this angel crap," Dean answered, looking expectantly at Sam and Bobby, both remaining silent.

"I'll teach you," Cas began, studying their faces, "I'll teach you how to be an angel." Dean guffawed from the center of the room, staring at Cas as if he were insane.

"Teach-_teach_ me how to be an angel? Are you insane? How do you even know it's going to work," Dean asked.

"I don't," Cas replied, "But do you have any other suggestions?" Dean remained silent from where he stood. Thinking of anything else they could. He looked at both Bobby and Sam shaking their heads in unison. With a sigh, Dean agreed, "Fine, so how are you planning on doing this?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**: Hey Guys! Sorry it took so long, and sorry it's so short. I will hopefully update sooner. Reviews are encouraged. Hope you like it. Enjoy!

* * *

Standing on the rocky surface of Bobby's junk yard, Cas' vessel stood with his eyes closed, concentrating rather hard at doing, what looked like, nothing in particular. Standing a couple yards in front of him was Dean, well not Dean _exactly_. "You really need to concentrate," Dean's voice projected from across the yard.

"What do you think I'm doing, Cas," Cas' gravelly voice yelled in response.

"Well try harder," Cas put bluntly. Dean scoffed and went back into his concentrated stance, trying to get a hang of his newly found powers.

"So how exactly does this angel mojo work," Dean started, "I mean is it like a huge effort power charge thing or is it like abracazam- ganking some demon with a beam of light kind of thing?"

"Well it is an innate power that comes naturally to the angel dwelling the power."

"So like riding a bike?"

"Yes I guess that could be plausible to this situation; or flying for angels." Dean straightened up after that last word, _flying_. "I won't have to do thatflying thing right because flying and me well," Dean paused, sighing roughly, "flying and I don't work. Ever."

"Dean, you already learned how to do that by yourself when you came to the motel, unless you happen to have some sort of time travelling or teleportation device you have not spoken of."

"Oh yeah, I just hopped into my TARDIS and used my invisibility cloak to sneak up on you."

"I don't understand that reference," Cas replied, tilting his head questioningly.

"Look, just I didn't _fly_, I just teleported or something. I would know flying. Flying is something I would most likely remember," Dean replied quickly.

"Flying for an angel is different than flying on any human contraption. It happens in a shorter proximity of time and usually with no difficulty at all. You just thought really hard to be where you were supposed to be and you got there without even knowing it until you opened your eyes."

"So that was flying?"

"Yes."

"Well I'll stick to what I know, which is driving."

"I am not pressuring you to do anything, Dean. I am just trying to teach you how to be an angel. Can we do that now?" Dean huffed in response. He tugged the lapels of Cas' trench coat and looked at Cas expectantly.

* * *

"So how do you think it's going out there," Sam asked Bobby from the couch situated in the living room. Bobby leaned against the wall staring out the window to where Dean and Cas were standing.

"Knowing Dean, they are probably getting nowhere," Bobby stated. Sam nodded, stood, and seated himself back in front of his computer. After about 5 minutes, Sam slammed the laptop closed, running his fingers through his hair.

"So nothing," Bobby asked from across the room.

"Absolutely nothing. I checked everything I could think of and nothing," Sam replied. He stood pacing around the room when the door swung open revealing Dean and Cas. "Done already," Bobby asked gruffly.

"I think we might have found something," Dean stated, looking at the group expectantly. "Well aren't you going to ask what?"

"What have you found out Ca- I mean Dean," Sam stammered. Cas walked forward into the center of the room, turning his head from Sam to Dean. "We think my brothers might have something to do with this. I instructed Dean to hear my brothers without being detected and he heard them speak of some sort of ritual. It may be of no import, but it is something to work off of."

"Well, it's a start. I'll look into it," Sam said, retreating to the table cluttered with thick, leather bound tomes.

"I don't mean to be frank, but is there sustenance here? Dean's body seems to be needing food," Cas asserted bluntly.

"Uh yeah I think there's some pie in the fridge," Bobby chuckled, making his way to kitchen with Cas following from behind. "Does Dean like pie?"

"Are you stupid, boy? Everyone likes pie," Bobby said, taking a slice of pie out of the fridge and heating it up. He placed the pie in front of Cas. "Here, eat up."

Cas hesitantly picked up the fork and started eating, content.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note**: Hey guys! Sorry it's been like three months. Had major writer's block and laziness in general and I finally had a surge of energy and inspiration to write this. Know that I didn't forget you! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will really try to update this again soon.

* * *

After many failed attempts of trying to "become Castiel," Dean had had enough and did not mind telling everyone who would listen. Finally coming to the end of a rant that had to do something with feeling uncomfortable in somebody else's skin, Dean squared his shoulders and came to the realization that they needed help from the outside.

The drive back to Lawrence seemed almost natural after the many years away from his home. It was only him and his baby, having left Bobby's in a fit of irritation. He hadn't noticed he was driving toward Lawrence until his drive reached the three-hour mark and he was most of the way down I-435 heading South toward his hometown.

After four hours of driving, his phone started ringing incessantly, but Dean didn't feel like talking. He only wanted to listen to the Metallica blaring through the speakers of his baby and yearn for the feeling of being himself again. He shut off his phone and shoved it into the glove compartment.

Another hour and he was driving up the main drag into Lawrence. Knowing the town by heart, he navigated the streets by second nature, turning down to the street he knew there would be answers to his questions.

* * *

Sam was angry – no, Sam was beyond pissed at his brother. After calling about fifty times and seeing Dean had turned his phone off, he cursed and threw his phone at the wall, which probably wasn't the best idea, but it helped to let off some steam. He huffed, going to where his phone had crash landed onto the floor of Bobby's living room, and picked it up, shoving it into his pocket. "Stupid bastard, where could he have gone for _five fucking hours_? I have looked in every bar in this town and nothing. He is nowhere to be found. This is bad."

It was then that Castiel made an appearance, slowly rising from his place on the sofa. He approached Sam, resting his hand on Sam's shoulder at an awkward attempt to try and comfort Sam. "It is obvious that Dean does not want to be found, Sam. I would try and find him, but I feel that I am useless without my grace."

Sam looked at him, anger slightly easing and pity taking its place. "It's alright, Cas. It's not your fault. Dean leaving doesn't help at all though."

Bobby looked up from where he was sitting at his desk, trying in vain to find something that could help them figure out how Dean and Castiel had swapped bodies. "He'll come back when he wants to."

Sam sighed, rubbing his hand over his face, exhausted. "He better."

* * *

Dean parked the impala on the street, stepping out and looking at the familiar house of none other than Missouri Moseley. He made the short walk up to the door and knock on the door. He waited a couple minutes until the door finally opened, revealing the woman who had helped the brothers once before.

Before Dean can speak, Missouri's eyes widen in sudden recognition. "Dean Winchester, you never call or write me and now you show up after years and you're not even yourself." After many tsks, Missouri lets him in.

"Sit," Missouri says, nodding toward the overstuffed sofa situated in her living room. He strides toward it and takes a seat, waiting patiently for Missouri to do the same. "So, you've come here for answers haven't you," Missouri asks accusingly, but not unpleasantly. She stares at Dean with curious eyes, taking in his new face.

Dean nods in confirmation. "So," Missouri begins, "you've swapped bodies with an angel."

"Yeah how did you-" Deans starts before being cut off. "Of course I know, Winchester. That body is full to bursting with grace."

"Do you know what did it?"

"Do I know what swapped the bodies of an angel and human? I have a few ideas but none that I am very positive about."

"What do you think it could have been," Dean asked, bent on needing answers.

"Well it could be a god, more specifically a trickster, but unless you have pissed one off, which I can see you doing, I doubt that they would take the time to do something so complicated." Dean rolled his eyes at the comment. "Okay, what else?"

"Well, it could be a spell, but only a high-ranking witch or demon could pull off a spell like that." Dean nodded, taking in the information. "But other than that I do not know. I do not sense a spell on you, but there could be more to it than just the swapping of bodies. It would help if the angel himself were here with you," Missouri paused, looking at Dean in the eye, "Unless you were brash and came here on your own with no real agenda. Which I know you did, so I'm going to skip the name calling and just tell you that I'm coming with you back to Bobby's."

"Wait, why?"

"Because I need to see both of you to get a full handle on the situation and I know that you boys need all the help you can get." And with that they left, returning to, what no doubt would be, a serious amount of bitching from Sam and a better grasp on what would be up ahead.


End file.
